Strange love but true love
by chiara1
Summary: Bulma is a big mouth half-breed made to make high classed Saiyan brats.
1. 1

Strange love but true love This was my first fic I've ever written and I re-written it because I know my grammar sucks but this was just SCARY. Anyway please tell me what you think. And I've already got all the chapters so the more you review the faster you get the chapter!!!!  
  
Bulma is a big mouth half-breed made to make high classed Saiyan brats.  
  
One problem Bulma dislikes every Saiyan men she ever met. She had lived on a nearby planet because there had been a virus on Vegitasei that had killed every pureblooded Saiyan female. Now that planet was her home with all the other half-breed females until they where groan woman ready to mate they had all been produced for one purpose to make a lot of Saiyan brats.. not that they were all happy about that.  
  
Today was the day she went to her new life and to start her new home. The trip to Vegetasei was a boring one until Astria the biggest enemy of Bulma started a fight. `Hey freak (Bulma) do you really think any normal Saiyan man wants you`: Astria chuckled while looking at Bulma with a look of disgust on her face. Bulma started growling and was about to make a comeback when Chichi said that she must calm down or ells the guards would come and probably blame her. `Ohh Astria my revenge will be sweet, count one it `: whispered Bulma When they finally landed on Vegetasei their where a lot of elite Saiyans waiting to pick a mate, but the King new that there where to many men and not al lot of half-breeds so he made a few rules. They where 1.Not the male chooses his mate but the female chooses her mate. 2.The male can not force him on the female or ells he will be punished. Wen Bulma heard that she was relieved she didn't want to mate so now she didn't have to, Chichi on the other hand wanted to find her true love. Bulma and Chichi where the last to go off board and when they came down all they people that where watching gasped and started whispering. Bulma didn't have to try to not notice it because she was used to it and didn't notice it any more. In the back of the group of people stood two men watching the two creatures come down. `Well well kakarott maybe you where right and are there a few worthy things to look at after all`  
  
Bulma and Chichi waited trough the whole boring speech that was given by the King, and where then brought to there room by a stupid looking lump of meat that was eyeing them the way to their rooms. `Aaarrgg I can't stand it here and I've only been here for one freaking hour `: Bulma said while hitting her pillow. Chichi giggled and replied: `Why don't you get some sleep and tomorrow we will go training so that you can hit something ells than your pillow`.  
  
The next morning Vegita and Kakarott where training and if the prince was training no one ells could. But then Bulma and Chichi came walking in, Bulma had been looking forward for this for a while because these training rooms where much better then the one's at her home planet. Vegita noticed them right away and found the blue hared girl very interesting (to say the least), but that didn't mean that he let them train here he was training now, so everyone lower and that was everyone could not. He flew in front of Bulma and smirked: `Women you can't train here ` `And why is that `: Bulma said at an overly sweet tone that everybody could hear that it wasn't sincere. `Because I'm training here and when the prince of Vegetasei trains now one ells will`: Vegita stated anger rising in his voice because no one ever had dared to talk back at him and this wench was doing it , not even seeming to be afraid. `I don't care if you where the prince of Kingdom Kong, I'm going to train you arrogant peace of shit` :Bulma almost screamed. Vegita was about to blow her away but Kakarott stopped him because he saw that the black hared girl was scared for her friend's life, while Chichi dragged Bulma away.  
  
Bulma was steaming how could that be a prince he was a stupid arrogant ass (but he`s got a nice ass)`What I didn't just think that ohh Bulma get a hold of your self `Bulma growled while walking back and forth in her room. `Come on Vegita you where going to get yourself in trouble if you had hurt her`: Kakarott said trying to calm Vegita down no one ells had ever talk to him like that , strange enough he respected the girl she had guts . Vegita growled and new that Kakarott was right but was not gone tell him, because he new that Kakarott would show that stupid grin of his. It had been 2 weeks when the fight started and is was still going on, every time Bulma trained she trained at the same time as Vegita did, she did this on purpose, she wasn't going to let a monkey tell her what to do. Everybody was getting used to there little meetings and Vegita loved them he found them very entertaining. Today no one was on the training fields except for Vegita and Bulma, because Kakarott had a secret meeting with Chichi the prince couldn't know about because Chichi was a friend of the Blue hared `bitch `. `Women get the hell of my training facilities or I'll blast you of `:Vegita yelled and was making a Ki ball pointing at her . `Oh my prince give your best shut `: Bulma said. Vegita smirked and whispered:`don't mind if I do`. Vegita shot the blast but Bulma was gone before it hit, Vegita looked around and growled: `Women are you afraid of me, that's why you are hiding isn't it? Suddenly he heard someone yell `FAT CHANCE, MONKY BOY! `, When Vegita looked up it was too late bulma slammed her arm in his neck. Vegita growled that bitch had actually hurt him (how she is just a elite). When he got up and saw the gloating face of Bulma he chuckled: ` is that the best you can do `. He flew to fast to see for Bulma`s trained eyes and his fist connected with her stomach when she bowed down he hit her in the back, Bulma was lying on the grass blood dripping from her mouth, defeated -he thought. He walked to her brooking body and he whispered in her ear: ` you may be a beauty but that big mouth will get you in to trouble you can't get out of`.  
  
He started to walk away when a kick against his feet made him fall on his back and Bulma was on top of him in a second holding him down, Vegita smirked (impressive so feisty and beautiful). But before Bulma could do anything she was already on her back again with Vegita holding her down this time. He looked down at her and the only thing he could think of to make her pissed of was to kiss her, Bulma struggled but couldn't resist for a while but ended up kissing him back. The passion that was in both of them where brought in the kiss while they where exploring each other's mouths, they both didn't want to stop but what would happen when they did.  
  
Hey this was my first and I hope you like it ...review if you do!!!! 


	2. 2

Strange love but true love  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own DBZ ok. Oke this was my first fic out of six others that means that I'm not a beginner (I hope)But thanks for the reviews  
  
Bulma couldn't believe what she was doing and when it hit her she pushed Vegita of and started running. Vegita was shocked because of the sudden change of feeling first the sweet kiss and then nothing. The first thing that was rising up in Vegita was anger (how dare that women reject him) but then he licked his lips and chuckled :`I'm going to taste you again little one`. Bulma came running in her room and slammed the door closed, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bulma turned around as vast as she could and slapped the hand away. `Geesh Bulma it's only me`: Chichi said while looking at Bulma trying to figure out why she looked so shocked. `Aaarrggg Chichi don't scare me like that ...ever :bulma replied angry. `I just came by to tell you that Kakarott and I are in love`: Chichi said with a stupid grin on her face. `O yeah and that every half-breed is invited to a ball, to get us hooked up with someone I bet `:Chichi said rolling her eyes. `Wait a minute when is this and is there going to be royalty` (please say no please say no) Bulma said trying to sound as normal as possible . `Uuuhh its next week and of course royalty is going to be there they are at every ball , they made them for god sake. Why are you acting so strange Bulma did something happen that I don't know about `Chichi asked Bulma got a red head and whispered: `Of course not, now I'm really tired so I'll see you in the morning ok` then she pushed Chichi out of her room and shut the door. When Chichi left Bulma screamed and named Vegita every insult that she could think of, while killing her pillow. `Oh great now I have to be in the same room with a group of horny apes that have hormones flying out of there ears, plus a prince that thinks falling flat on his ass is a reason to kiss me. ` Bulma looked down and muttered `and I have to buy a new pillow`  
  
`Well I'll just have to hide from him until then because I don't know what I will do when I see him kiss him or kick his ass` : Bulma growled, before falling asleep in a bunch of feathers.  
  
It was going really well with Bulma`s plan to avoid Vegita she trained at the strangest hours and didn't go out much. Until 2 days before the ball she was send a message to come to the training grounds, she found it strange but she didn't think much of it. So Bulma left her room and walked as fast as she could because there where a lot of men standing in the hallways and the looks they where giving her started to creep her out. Out of breath she came at the training grounds just to see that there was no one there and it was todark to see, she tried to find a light switch but instead she felt something warm and hard. And before she could pull away a tail went around her waist and pulled her towards the warm thing she felt before. Bulma tried to fight the person who held her but he was to strong, then she felt a warm breath against her ear that shot shivers down her spine. `Did you really think you could hide from me little one` Vegita whispered in a seductive tone. The only thing Bulma could do is breath while thinking (what is he doing to me, he only has to talk to me and I can't stand on my feet anymore) Vegita felt that she her legs where giving in and put an arm around her. He took her chin and kissed her full on the lips then trailing down whit little nips and bites. Bulma new she couldn't fight it and let him do the thing that he could do soo well. Vegita felt her loosen up and smirked (I have got you now little one) And before Bulma new it he was gone, she looked around but couldn't find him. She felt strangely alone and than became angry (He's playing with me with my feelings, aarrggg Vegita you will never touch me again) `I don't care for somebody and I will never get hurt` Bulma stated to nobody in particularly. Vegita didn't know why he left he just had to but he was sure he would meet her again very soon. 2 Days later. Bulma and Chichi where putting on their dresses for the ball .Chichi had a dark purple strapless dress on that was tight around her upper body and then got wider and wider ,she had her hair up in a bun but with hair sticking out of it . Bulma had a blue dress on that matched her eyes perfectly it showed every curve and had two splits that showed her legs of .Her hair was pinned up whit curls sticking out every where. Bulma was nervous not because she was scared that those apes wouldn't look at her, but that the prince of those apes would be there. Chichi almost had to drag Bulma out of her room but she suddenly stopped resisting Chichi didn't know why but she didn't care, tonight she would she Kakarott in a tuxedo and that was the only thing that mattered to her right know. Bulma looked at Chichi she had that stupid grin on her face, she rolled her eyes and thought about her plan that she came up with while fighting Chichi (its perfect he wont be near me all night)  
  
Bulma and Chichi where late and because of that when they walked down the stairs everybody looked at them. Bulma felt really uncomfortable and of course Vegita saw that and when Bulma saw Vegita smirking she whispered under her breath` Oh Vegita you laugh your ass of you will never touch me again `. When everybody was done staring, Bulma went to the bar to get something to drink (whit lots of alcohol because its going to be a long night) The first man stepped up to her `Hello blue eyes care to dance `:he said with the trade mark smirk on his face. Bulma smiled at him and said in a not so nice voice: `not even if you where the last monkey on the planet`. The man growled and was ready to hit her the only thing Bulma could do was close her eyes and mutter `me and my big mouth`. But the slap never came, when she opened her eyes she saw Vegita holding the man's arm and making him suffer, she almost wanted to thank him until he growled in the man his ear: `Never touch what's mine`. And then broke his arm. Vegita looked at bulma and said: ` Aren't you going to thank me women ` `Oh thank you your assholyness `:Bulma growled and walked away but she didn't come far because Vegita grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. `What's wrong women I helped you didn't I`: Vegita almost yelled at her but he didn't want to make a scene. And Bulma knew that and now her plan came in to action. Bulma came very close in his face and whispered in a angry voice: `This is the last thing I will ever tell you, I'm no one's property and if you ever come close to me again I'm going to make the biggest scene you can imagine.  
  
Vegita just looked at her with cold eyes while thinking (very smart little one, very smart) then Vegita gave his traditional smirk and said in an emotionless voice: ` Your not rid of me yet `then turned around and walked away. The rest of the night Bulma danced with one saiyan named Radditz but he mist something, he was so normal (well as normal as you can get with a saiyan)  
  
Oke hope you liked its a re-right of my first fic and its also my favorite so please say what you think pleeaasssseee!!! 


	3. 3

Strange love but true love  
  
Nothing happened for two whole months Bulma was finally settling in, but wished that something would happen because it was boring (whiteout Vegita).  
  
`Aarrgg why do I even think about that `man` he thinks of me as an object, that he owns! `: Bulma said frustrated. And what she wished for came true Bulma was making dinner when there was a knock on the door, she opened it to see a large man with spiky hair that was pulled in a ponytail. `Who are you`: Bulma said while letting the man in because she saw that he was high ranked. `Who I am is not importuned, I came her to tell you that de King has decided your fate. Bulma looked shocked and couldn't say a word so he continued: `You and one other half-breed named Astria are the most wanted females around, every half-breed has a mate by now accept you two `. `Many men have complained about that so the King has decided who you will mate`, do you understand. Bulma`s shock was over in a flash and started yelling that she won't allow this and she will not mate whit someone she doesn't even know. The man was startled by her outburst and then chuckled: `No wonder you are so wanted you are not only a beauty but quit a feisty female. `But because there are so many men that want the both of you the King decided that they will have to fight for you, the winner gets the first choice between you and Astria`. When he had said that he turned around walked off just to stop in the hallway and say: ` Don't even think you can get yourself out of this `. Bulma slammed the door shut and let herself fall on the bed avoiding her pillow because she just bought a new one. For the first time in ages she didn't know what to do and just cried her self to sleep. Bulma tried to deal with it but she couldn't believe that in a few days she was going to mate with somebody she doesn't even know. Vegita and Kakarott where going to the training grounds and when they got there, it was filled whit elite saiyans. `Kakarott find out why every freaking elite is here`: Vegita commanded while leaning against a tree. Ten minutes later Kakarott came back and told vegeta: ` Well some girl named Astria and. Bulma are prices for a big fighting tournament, which fighter wins gets the first pick. And what I heard Bulma is the favorite choice `. Vegita growled: `there not worthy of her` Kakarott heard that but he already knew what his `friend` felt for Bulma. Kakarott wanted to say something but if he said it the wrong way he would get the beatingof a life time: `Uh Vegita why don't you enter this competition `.Vegita looked at him with a warning glare on his face so Kakarott added:` So you can show them how its done ` Vegita was satisfied whit that question and answered with` Yes Kakarott and maybe get a little extra price (now you will be mine little one). So today he didn't stop the elite's training he just watched them and memorized their attacks. He heard an elite with half long hair say `: When that feisty little bitch is mine, I'll tame her in my own way `Vegita was about to break his neck when Kakarott held him back and said whit a emotionless voice: ` you'll get him at the tournament. Bulma wasn't in her room but in the royal gardens sitting on a rock. She felt so low because of her crying she had shown a weakness and the tournament was coming up, and both things she couldn't stop. Vegita was thinking about Bulma when he felt sadness overflow him (what was that) then he saw Bulma in his mind it was Bulma who felt this, but why am I feeling this. Then he remembered what Kakarott told him a few days ago, he said that he knew Chichi was happy because he could feel it and that Bardock had told him that he was bonded, both ways because Chichi felt the same way. Vegita`s eyes opened as wide as possible (I'm bonded, and what if it's one way). He was about to beat something up when he felt that sadness again, he didn't care if he was one way bonded he had to go to her and stop that sadness. He looked for her Ki and flew as fast as possible to that location, he stopped a few meters back and walked the rest of the way .He saw that she was crying and he would do anything to stop it, but how? He walked slowly to her and put his hand on her shoulder he was expecting to get an ear full but when she turned around she didn't care that it was Vegita she just fell in his arms and cried. The only thing he did was put his arms around her and let her cry, an hour later Bulma had fallen asleep .He picked her up and flew to her bedroom window laying her in bed and whispered: `No one will ever hurt you`. The next morning Bulma woke up feeling better she told herself she had gotten herself out of a lot so she also could get herself out of mating. Then she realized that she was in her room: `how did I get here.Vegita, Vegita brought me here I remember it all, why was he so nice? ` She took a shower made dinner and cleaned her room while doing that she kept on thinking about Vegita and why he was so nice. On the training grounds Vegita was kicking himself for being so weak and forgetting his pride by only looking at her .He promised himself that he would not allow that again (but can I really do that) In the afternoon Vegita was walking trough the halls when he bumped in to something` Aauu. aarrgg that is going to bruise`: Bulma said while rubbing her butt. Vegita wanted to help her up but then remembered his promise and said Instead: ` Woman look where you're going next time` and then walked of. `Hmpf and I thought he had changed, how stupid of me`: bulma said angry. Bulma`s positive feeling was gone she hasn't got a plan for what she was going to do to prevent the mating and tomorrow is the tournament. And for the second night in a row she fell asleep crying. Vegita knows that he loves her and if he didn't show her that he was going to lose her. Even when he wins she won't return his love, so he decided he would show here after he has won the tournament.  
  
The next day, the day of the tournament. Bulma woke up from a knock on her door her mind was slowly working again and she remembered what day it was, she almost wanted to cry but she swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the door. There stood four slaves with al sorts of thing in their hands, they pushed her aside and put their things down. Bulma was getting pissed of how dare they come her uninvited she was about to scream at them but they put her in a chair in front of her dresser and started working on her hair and putting make-up on her face. A slave told her that they where here because they where ordered to do this and that Bulma had to stop struggling. Bulma gave up and let them do their work, when they where done Bulma looked at herself she turned red she looked very... Naked! She had a high ponytail on her head, her eyes where almost cat like because of the black lines under here eyes so the blue in her eyes spat out. She had a black swimsuit with a really big hole so you could see her stomach it was just under her breast and it ended just above her slip .She had black boots up to her knees and her breast looked like the where going to pop out. Bulma refused to go out looking like this, but two guards where already there to bring them to the arena, she had no choice but to go with them.  
  
And there it was my old-new fic tell me what you think!!!! That means review!!! 


	4. 4

Strange love but true love  
  
Bulma was sitting next to Astria who had on the same outfit except hers was red. Astria whispered: ` Don't think anybody wants you, you where the only one left over`, Bulma chuckled and said with a smirk on her face: ` look who's talking you stupid bitch, you're left over as well. I didn't even want to mate`. Astria growled and said: ` I was saving myself for prince Vegita. He is the only one worthy of me`. When Bulma heard that she wanted to kill Astria (Vegita is mine.Aaahh what am I thinking, she can have him they're perfect for each other) But in the back of Bulma`s mind she knew she was fooling herself. The tournament started and the most of the men who had won a match look at Bulma, to Astria`s irritation and Bulma`s. Then the next fight was called on and to everybody's surprise Vegita`s name was pronounced and he stepped in the arena, the whole arena started to gossip. The King said to his Queen: `Well it seems that our son has found a mate finally, but which of the two do you think it is`. `Well if he has any taste he would pick the blue eyed girl `: the Queen said in a emotionless voice. Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing Vegita had entered the tournament and was defeating his opponent easily. When he won Bulma forced herself to not look at him Vegita noticed this and felt a strange pain in his chest. One of the last matches before there was a break Vegita had to fight. He was fighting a smaller saiyan but had some good tricks, Vegita was about to kick him against the wall when he vanished. Suddenly he heard something a voice it was Bulma`s it said: Come on Vegita kick that midget his ass. ` (She wanted him to win) Vegita smirked and said:` well never disappoint a lady` Vegita had seen this trick when he had studied him and knew he would reappear behind him so Vegita turned around and grabbed the foot that was going strait at him. When he had the foot and slammed him against the wall what Vegita was planning to do before his little trick. He heard her voice again: `yes! ` Vegita looked at Bulma and she tried to avoid his eyes (Well little one it seems I have to confine you some more) Bulma was eating her food and was thinking (why do I want Vegita to win do I like him, what if I do he doesn't like me that way .He thinks of me as an object) Then Kakarott showed up and gave Bulma a note and winked at her. Bulma opened the letter with the King and the Queen and Astria looking at her. She looked at the note and read: Dear Bulma I've loved you forever In lifetimes before And I promise you never Will you hurt anymore I give you my word I give you my heart This is a battle we've won And with this vow Forever has now begun.... And I will take you in my arms And hold you right where you belong Till the day my life is through This I promise you Bulma your my property as I `m your property...for ever, love Vegita Prince of Vegitasei  
  
Bulma got the biggest smile on her face. The King chuckled: `well stop grinning and wright him back` Bulma looked at the King and nodded the King let a slave bring some paper and a pen and gave it to Bulma. Astria didn't know what was going on but she knew that it wasn't good. Bulma let her heart speak and this is what it said:  
  
Our love is strange but its true so. When the cherry blossom start to bloom Meet me here in my lonely room We'll find a passion filled fantasy And this time you will stay with me All the misery that we knew before Stays away when you are at my door My heart will sing at every tender touch And you will want me twice as much We don't ever have to cry or fight Something tells me we can make it right Enough of wandering far and wide I can't forget you though I've tried This is destiny so why pretend Close your eyes kiss me once again I'll always be the only one you need So go where your deepest longing leads I will be your property forever as you will be mine, love Bulma  
  
When Bulma was done she noticed that everybody was looking at her .The King and Queen where smiling they knew right away that Vegita liked `the blue hared girl` when they had seen the look on there son's face when he was looking at her. And Astria who had a look of hate on her face, found out that the letter was from Vegita and the way Bulma was smiling it wasn't a good letter for her (Astria). The King let the same slave bring the note to Vegita he had to hurry because the tournament was going to start any time now. Relax Vegita and just sit down `How can I relax Kakarott, I.I Aaaargg you won't understand`. Kakarott knew exactly what Vegita was going through he had loved Chichi the first time he saw her but the fear started that moment to, he thought that she would not like him and never love him. But then the slave came running to the both of them and Vegita was in his face in one second: ` what do you have boy, tell me now! ` The slave trembled and almost let the letter fall out of his hands but Vegita snatched it on time and threw the slave in a corner. He opened it and read it with a sweat drop hanging on his forehead, when he was done he smirk/smiled it was his usual smirk but happier and nicer. (Oh little one we are going to have lots of `fun` tonight I just have to beat one more weakling, and how hard can that be)  
  
Bulma was sitting on the balcony with Astria next to her when Vegita came walking in the arena and everybody started to cheer while standing up. Bulma`s hart started beating faster as she looked down at that prideful and handsome man that was going to be hers forever (my prince). Vegita gave her a quick look and then at the man he was going to beat and to his joy it was the saiyan he saw at the training grounds who called his `mate` a feisty bitch. Vegita snickered: ` your going down weakling` The man: ` Haha don't be so sure my prince, I have a special trick just for you` Vegita hadn't seen him much so he didn't know his fighting style, but he didn't care he would beat this ass fast enough. The fight started Vegita attacked so fast the other guy didn't stand a chance he was on his back in a second Vegita whispered in his ear: `If you stay down, I'll won't kill you`. Vegita walked away but felt the man power up for an attack he turned around but didn't see anything, he looked around every where. And then felt a foot connect with his stomach but now one was there, was invisible? How could he beat that weakling without seeing him. Vegita was getting his ass kick very fast and he couldn't do anything. Vegita was on the ground with a pool of blood around him, he heard the man speak but didn't see him: ` I have beaten my opponent now I pick that blue beauty to be my mate`. `No I will not mate with you! `(Vegita stand up please.stand up, I need you) Bulma screamed 


	5. 5

Strange love but true love  
  
Vegita tried to stand up but he couldn't he was burnt out, the only one that could light that fire was Bulma (*that's sounds really stupid but deal with it*) and he couldn't even see her because of the blood in his eyes. He heard the man's voice but then also a female's voice in his head it was. Bulma.`Vegita stand up please .stand up, I need you` (He couldn't give up, he couldn't give her up) `Never! `: Vegita screamed out in rage .The anger overtook him completely images of Bulma and that man. never, that will never happen. (Woman your wish is my command) and Vegita stood up and rubbed the blood out of his eyes .The first thing he saw was Bulma and the anger that he was feeling changed into hate, hate for the man that tried to take her from him. It was so strong it consumed him and with one roar he burst into a golden flame, Vegita knew what had happened. To see for his self he looked at Bulma , then smirked because he saw himself in those beautiful blue eyes .He was the legendary. `Finally`: Vegita whispered he started to search for the invisible asshole's Ki. When he found it he said in a loud voice so everybody could hear: ` You are going to get a painful death because you are not worthy of the future Queen`. Vegita charged at nothing but then connected with flesh and did so a few times. He then started to fire Ki beams and all of them hit its target. Vegita was done playing with him and shot a sharp Ki beam that sliced him in two. He fell to the ground with a thump and became visible again. And for any non-saiyan person that was a gruesome sight. Vegita walked to him and kneeled down and whispered in his ear: `if you just staid down when I told you to`. Vegita stood up flew to the balcony and picked Bulma up. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear: ` don't ever call me woman again but thank you for standing up`. (She heard me that means we're bonded) Vegita smirked and did something he wouldn't even think of doing if he never had met her. He showed her affection in front of his people by kissing her. The King had a troubled thought nobody was clapping, his people won't accept her but that thought was gone fast enough when this happened.  
  
Bulma was kissing Vegita when she opened an eye she saw Astria powering up for an attack but Bulma was faster she formed a little Ki beam behind Vegita`s back who was to caught up kissing and shot her right threw the heart. And because of that action the people started cheering for her. They stopped kissing and looked and the whole arena applauding. Vegita looked at Bulma and noticed the dead body of Astria lying behind her. She just smirked and Vegita said: ` Little one you are just full of surprises ` Bulma smirked and took Vegita`s tail in her hands and began to stroke it. `Ooh you don't now the half of it, but you are welcome to find out` Bulma whispered in a seductive voice. `Oh I will little one you can count on that `Vegita replied putting his tail around her waist and pulling her close by his side. Then they just looked at the people applauding.  
  
There was a big after party and Bulma was having a great time with her friends Vegita on the other hand wasn't enjoying himself he wanted that woman so much and she was just playing with him. Bulma was toying with Vegita she just couldn't help it, it was so funny to see the look on his face when she glanced seductively over her shoulder and swaying her hips when she was dancing or just walking. Vegita was done with her little game, he walked up to her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Bulma started to yell at him to put her done but he didn't listen Kakkarott started laughing but stopped when Chichi punched him in the arm.  
  
Vegita noticed that the ticklish feeling on his back, which was Bulma slamming her fists against him stopped and so did the yelling. He didn't care and just enjoyed the silence. When they where in his room he put her down just to see a really angry look on her face and her eyes seemed to burn. That made her for Vegita just the more attractive but he wouldn't get anywhere if she was angry so he had to make a stop to that (and how hard can that be) He walked up to her and put his tail and his arms around her, Bulma tried to struggle out of his arms because he wasn't going to get away with making her look like a helpless fool in front of everybody. But Vegita was much stronger and he started to make little kisses in her neck he felt the shiver that came from her body (Your resistance was futile) But Bulma heard that (Oh little prince you will regret even thinking that) Bulma loosened up so Vegita loosened his grip on her and started exploring her body with his hands, when Bulma felt that she moved her hands to his back and when she was close to his tail she started stroking it. She giggled when she heard the first moan and a soft growl after that. She didn't stop and Vegita couldn't control himself anymore he tried to get his voice back and said: `Woman stop that Now`. `Oh but Vegita you can handle me my resistance is futile` Bulma whispered in his ear sarcastically. (I have to be careful what I think because if she does this every time there's nothing of to be left of me) Vegita thought of something .He kissed her full on mouth and when she was distracted he flew out of her grip and was behind her in a second he rapped his arms around her and flew her to his enormous bed. He laid her down so carefully like she was porcelain and the only thing Bulma could do was lookup at his beautiful body and face. His royal armor seemed to disappear and hers where gone almost as fast. He started kissing her neck then between her breast then when he was by her navel he put his tong in it, Bulma couldn't help but giggle she had her hands in his hair and was enjoying Vegita`s exploring. He then looked up in those blue pools and Bulma nodded that it was alright and that she was ready for him. She grabbed the sheets tight and toke a deep breath .The pain was enormous but short, one tear rolled down her cheek Vegita kissed it away and started moving, in a while Bulma moved her hips identical whit his, When there climax came she thought she was going to burst. Those feelings where so extreme she held Vegita tight as the pleasure made her shiver. That night was a tiring but great night and when Bulma fell a sleep on Vegita`s chest with her Blue hair sprawled everywhere, Vegita only had to look at her and he was wanted her all over again. He knew that she was too tired for that, but tomorrow was a new day.  
  
I'm sorry but I'm bad at lemons so if you wanted more you just have to use your imagination.But if you liked it you have to review KING`S ORDERS 


	6. 6

Strange love but true love  
  
Bulma thought that her life would be heaven from that night on but she was terribly mistaken. Because Bulma had never been to her classes on her home planet she never learned to be a lady. And she regretted it now because she was the future queen many high classed females hated her and they would make it very hard for her and hoped that she would brake.  
  
Bulma had to go to many high classed party's but wearing dresses and greeting every freaking person around, plus being nice to those high classed bitches who gave her some very nasty looks wasn't the best time she ever had. This was going on for months they tried to make her look ridicules when she didn't eat properly or acted lady like. First she tried to ignore them but her pride was taking a hard blow every time something like that happened.  
  
Vegita noticed it as well her eyes started to lose their shine and she never wanted to go to a gathering or something with allot of people around.  
  
He didn't know what was going on she was shutting him out and he felt like he was going to lose her. But what he didn't know was how right he was.  
  
`I can't take it any more I love Vegita but I hate the life I have to have to stay with him`: Bulma sighed while she was walking alone in the garden. She saw a bench and sat on it while thinking of what to do she couldn't stay like this it would destroy her from the inside. `I just cant live like this, but without Vegita, I also cant ask him to leave with me his people need him he is a born ruler. (There just one option left and I have to do it soon)  
  
That night Bulma would leave she had persisted that she would eat her last meal on Vegitasei with the ones she loved. She had seen the suspicious look on Vegita`s face but ignored it, because this would be the last time she would see her family and friends ever again.  
  
Bulma acted so strange at dinner she told her sisters and their mates that she cared for them and she never shows her emotions so openly Vegita thought he was standing on the balcony and heard Bulma humming the same song she always hummed when she was under the shower . But even this humming was different sadder it seemed.  
  
Vegita smirked and walked to the shower (I'll make it my priority to make that humming the best humming she ever did) `Aaah Vegita you scared the shit out of me`: Bulma said but was already making her way to him. `Well then let me calm your nerves for you`: Vegita said while picking her up and placing her against the wall` `Hihi you can scare me more often `:Bulma giggled They had a lot of `fun` in the shower but Bulma still had her plan in the back of her mind.  
  
When Vegita went to bed Bulma went to the bathroom there she had a powder that would make an elite saiyan sleep for a week that would last for Vegita maximal one day. Now the trick was to get it in Vegita`s body and she had a good plan how to do that. The powder was tasteless so she put it on her tong and walked to Vegita she crawled on the bed and on Vegita he opened his eyes and smirked: `Are we ready for round two`. Bulma nodded because she was scared to talk she just leaned down and gave him the best and longest kiss ever, letting her tong (and the powder) explore his mouth. She would make this kiss last as long as possible (because it would be the last kiss I ever give him)  
  
Vegita felt a strange sadness and then he heard her thought:` the last kiss I ever give him`. Vegita opened his eyes and saw a tear role down her cheek and then he realized she was going to leave him.  
  
He just wanted to talk her out of it when Bulma put a finger on his mouth and hushed him then she spoke: `I love you so much I cant even say it in words and I hope I show you in every way I can. But.I have to leave you this isn't my place to be I don't belong here. I'm just a half-breed that doesn't even know how to be a lady. You can't stop me and I know you want to, but it's to late.  
  
Vegita wanted to say that they could work this out but she was right he couldn't stop her he started to feel drowsy the last thing that he remembered was seeing Bulma kiss his forehead and whispering: ` Forget me my Prince`.  
  
Bulma had a quick escape and no one noticed it she took a good ship that could give her a normal life.alone. She didn't know where she would go, but right now she didn't care she just wanted to cry and fall asleep.  
  
Vegita woke up the next morning and when he looked next to him he only saw a pillow then he remembered everything, he growled in anger and looked for her Ki but it was gone. She really left him but he was going to find her one way or another.  
  
6 months later.  
  
Bulma ended up at a planet named Fyliak it wasn't a big planet but there technology was good and the people where nice well most of them. Because when Bulma landed she landed on a house and because the repair was to expensive for Bulma she had to work for the man that lived there until she paid him back, that was the law there and now she was stuck. The owner was like the saiyans she had run away from his name was Jerik. He didn't like Bulma or any other outsider so he treated them like trash. But she could handle him she only had to do her work and if you did it good he didn't treat you like an animal but like a slave. Bulma was a waitress and she had a room above the bar, her life looked good from the outside but in the inside she was braking down .The bond that she and Vegita had was strong and the longer she didn't see him the more it hurt.  
  
Vegita had been in outer space for five months but it seemed no one had even seen her and he started to lose hope. He returned home with nothing he felt empty inside (did she feel the same things I feel or did she never care?) The last month the saiyan people started to get angry, a future King needed a mate so if he didn't look for one they just had to force Vegita`s father to make him choose and that is what happened in the next month. When Vegita heard this he was outraged how could he mate again after he lost her. But he didn't have a choice the King decided that they would invite 20 first class women they would stay for a month at the palace and then Vegita had to pick a new mate.  
  
Every where Vegita went they showed up when he was training or meditating or even eating and he was getting really irritated with al those women following him around. Except one woman didn't do an effort to make Vegita notice her. Her name was Jade and she knew if she wanted the prince she wouldn't get him by following him like a retard so she just waited. She had studied Bulma for a long time and memorized everything she did and how she acted then she tried to look like Bulma but realized soon enough that was overdoing it. Now she hoped that Vegita would notice her.  
  
And he did, and when he saw her in the garden he walked up to her and demanded her name. (Oh he wants my name well if I was Bulma I would react offended that he gave me an order so here goes)`You can't order me around I'm not some slave`: Jade said trying to look offended. He smirked and said: ` What are you then?` `I'm Jade and if you think I'm going to walk after you like a retard you're mistaken`: Jade added and then tried to get her eyes of him and to look angry.  
  
(She reminds me of Bulma but whiteout Bulma`s beauty and her fire) Vegita thought while walking away  
  
`Well Jade may I complement you on your acting its affecting him I can see it`: Jade muttered to herself watching Vegita go. Kakarott walked to Vegita and just waited for Vegita to notice him` `I know you are there Kakarott and I know that you want to ask me something so talk`: Vegita said knowing that something was up. Kakarott scratched his head and started` Uh well I wanted to know how you are doing`  
  
`That doesn't concern you and know ask me the other question`: Vegita said emotionless. Kakarott was amazed how good Vegita knew him but he asked the second question anyway: ` I wanted to know where Vegitasei gets her jewelry` `Why? `: Vegita asked surprised at the question `Well Chichi's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get her something special`: Kakarott ended and waited for Vegita to say that he was too emotional about his mate. But Vegita didn't say that he found it a good idea maybe if he bought Bulma something she would have staid .He knew he was fooling himself but it helped sometimes.  
  
`It's the planet Fyliak but its really hard to get there and to land because of their atmosphere be careful Kakarott `: Then he left and let his friend decide for himself  
  
I had the biggest writers-block ever. But if you liked it please review ppppllleeaasssseee 


	7. 7

Strange love but true love  
  
This is my first fic and I updated it. Hope you like it as much as I do.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Kakarott said goodbye to his mate and to his best friend the Prince. Vegita wanted to say something but Kakarott put his hand on his shoulder and said: "I'll keep an eye out for Bulma" Vegita nodded and left because he didn't want to say goodbye he hated that people could just leave you.  
  
Kakarott felt sorry for his friend he didn't know what he would do if Chichi left him he probably would go crazy. Also he was hating Bulma for leaving them and breaking Vegita`s hart. (She must have a good reason, she must!) His trip to Fyliak went smooth even landing wasn't too bad. He looked at his ship hanging in the trees:"Well at least it isn't broken"  
  
He flew to a nearby village and looked for a shop that sold jewelry. When he noticed something blue in the crowed in the market street he just had to check it out for Vegita`s sake. He saw the blue creature walk into a bar and Kakarott follow it. But when he saw a blue tail fall from the creatures waist he knew it was her he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to be confronted .... with Bulma "Bulma! ": Kakarott said almost screamed Bulma saw Kakarott and scratches her head (*Like Goku does*) her face got red and muttered:" Kakarott? What are you doing here?" "I can ask you the same question" :Kakarott replied with an angry voice. "That's a long story but it all comes down to this: "I was treated like a disease by everybody, I left, I landed on a house, got in trouble, are forced to work here, until I pay up of course".  
  
Kakarott growled:" well I'll have just have to stop that" And he walked up to Jerik but Bulma stopped him" and what then?" :Bulma asked seriously. "Then you are coming with me to your home..to Vegita ":Kakarott replied emotionless "Don't you think I want to be with Vegita you have no idea what is happening to me it feels like I'm losing insanity with everyday I'm not with him. The bond and my love for him are pulling me apart! ": Bulma answered with despair in her eyes. "Then come back with me": Kakarott pleaded "I cant I don't have the respect of your people and they will make my life a living hell": she replied "Oh Bulma the love that Vegita has for you is just unbelievable sometimes I think me and Chichi will never have that. But if you don't come back then you'll be to late there are already a group of women at the palace and one of them is going to take your place..if you don't come back": Kakarott said then turned around and walked of saying one thing before he left.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll wait for you but I'm not going to wait forever like Vegita was going to do for you". Bulma couldn't think of anything else then (someone is going to make love with him, someone else is going to fight with him, someone else will make him look at her and make her feel like she is the most beautiful loved and luckiest person in the whole universe)  
  
The whole day she was thinking of him .The next morning she woke up eyes as big as they could get, she had dreamed that Vegita made love to somebody else. "Grrr I will kill every freaking person that's in my way, Vegita is mine and no one is going to stop me from getting him back!" She jumped out of bed packed all her things and walked out of the door just to be stopped by Jerik. "And where do you think you're going": Jerik said with that ugly face of his.  
  
"I know where I'm going to, but you are getting a free trip to the next dimension": Bulma growled then smirked (I'm getting more and more like Vegita everyday) then shot a small Ki beam threw his hart.  
  
Kakarott was standing on top of his ship that was still hanging from a tree and followed Bulma`s Ki he felt it go up and then go down again now she was heading his way. Kakarott smiled:" I know you wouldn't let Vegita go"  
  
When Bulma landed on the ship she saw Kakarott with the biggest smile ever. "Aargg Kakarott get that dumb smile of your face": Bulma said Kakarott chuckled :"You know Bulma your sounding allot like Vegita" Bulma rolled her eyes and muttered: "I've noticed"  
  
"Uhh Kakarott why is your ship hanging in a tree" Kakarott just scratched his head and showed that big grin of his.  
  
Ok people review or die..hehe I don't mean that but pleeeaassee review me!!! 


	8. 8 the end

Strange love but true love  
  
Disclaimer +I don't own DBZ  
  
Bulma couldn't stop moving she felt something was going to happen if she wasn't there real soon. When they landed Bulma thanked Kakarott for two thinks one that he landed on the ground and two for bringing her back then left as quickly as possible. She ran to the stadium where the Prince would chose his new mate, Bulma was about to enter when the guard stopped her  
  
"Sorry only high classed Saiyans can enter": his said not even looking  
  
Bulma was wearing a leather jacket with a cap so you couldn't recognize her because it covered her hair. Bulma said in an angry voice while letting her cap fall of :"What the hell do you think I am" "I. I'm sorry my queen": The guard said bowing in front of her.  
  
Bulma just nodded and busted threw the doors but when she looked at what was happing she figured that she must have disturbed the ceremony (I'm a lucky son of a bitch) Everybody gasped as they saw their Queen standing there. Bulma only saw Vegita she felt ashamed and thought that he hated her but the only thing on her mind was to get him back, to be exact to keep him. So she walked to the line of females and said in a loud voice so everybody could hear: "If somebody wants my mate you have to go threw me first": Bulma ended that with a growl.  
  
They all wanted a go at her but Bulma was trained by Vegita and in no time had beaten up 19 females already. At first the crowed didn't cheer if she had beaten one up but after 5 they knew that it wasn't beginners luck and that she really was strong and cheered for every victory. But after every battle Bulma still didn't have the guts to look at her mate.  
  
When Vegita saw her he didn't believe that it was her because when she had left him he had mistaken many females for his mate. But after 2 seconds he was sure that she had returned but he also felt her shame and the feeling of fear for him  
  
(Did I feel that right is she scared that I hate her.woman how wrong can you be)  
  
Then Kakarott came to sit next to Vegita with that smile on his face and Vegita figured that it must have been Kakarott that had found her. "Did you force her, to come back": Vegita said "I just said that she would lose you soon and she came running": Kakarott replied still smiling "Thank you": Vegita said trying to sound emotionless.  
  
Now the fight between Bulma and Jade was on Bulma could see the hate in her eyes and she knew that she had to look out for this girl. The bell rang and they where off Bulma kneed her in the stomach but was caught of guard by her fast recovery and felt a fist connect with her face then she realized they had both the exact same strength. So with every hit Bulma made she got the same painful punch back. After a half an hour of fighting. Bulma had broken two ribs and she was limping. Jade had broken one rib but had a broken arm.  
  
They where both exhausted but then Jade made a fatal mistake she said something that she would regret right after she said it: "I acted you out perfectly he was already forgetting you and he wanted to be with me ...did you hear me!...he already forgot about you! "  
  
Vegita heard it to and he could have said something to Bulma telepathically but he knew that those words Jade said had just dug her grave. Bulma growled and her Ki was going threw the roof she gave a final scream and she stuck her arms in front of her and out came the most brilliant Blue Ki-beam you can imagine. It was too big to get away from so Jade's only chance was trying to stop it but that wasn't a big success. The Ki-beam went threw her chest and now Jade was gasping for her last breath. Bulma walked over to Jade and said in a voice that was filled with hate and disgust.  
  
"You can never replace me!"  
  
Then the whole audience cheered and Bulma thought (Well that went well I have the respect of my people, now the only thing to do is get Vegita`s love and respect back)  
  
But then Bulma heard Vegita`s voice in her head (You never lost it woman .but if you leave me again I'll kill you)  
  
Bulma smirked and said in a sarcastic voice:"I love you to Vegita"(and I mean that) When Bulma bowed to her people she heard Vegita`s voice softly whisper (I love you to little one)  
  
That was it!!! thank you very munch for reviewing this fic and I hope you'll review this last chapter too pleasseee!! 


End file.
